Le goût du sel
by Frasyl
Summary: Allen cherche à se souvenir d'un goût particulier qu'il pense lié à sa survie... Attention HxH


_Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino  
>Note de l'auteur : Histoire écrite en 2008.<em>

_Bonnne lecture_

* * *

><p>Il ouvrit les yeux, encore sonné par le violent coup :<p>

- Monsieur Kanda, ça va ?

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse et chercha des yeux la tête blanche, personne…  
>Mugen se trouvait posée près de lui, il la rengaina et tenta de se lever :<p>

- Doucement, vous avez été sévèrement touché, lui dit le traqueur.  
>- Allen ?<br>- Il l'a entraîné par là, je ne peux pas les suivre.

Il se releva avec difficulté et suivit la direction indiquée.  
>Bon Dieu, mais où est-il…il avançait prudemment mais aucun son ne lui parvenait, cela ressemblait à une bulle temporelle, c'est pour ça que le traqueur n'avait pu y pénétrer :<p>

- Bordel, t'es où pousse de soja ?

Il arriva à une salle fortement éclairée et où les traces de batailles étaient plus que présentes, un écran de fumée flottait encore dans l'air et des pierres tombaient à intervalles réguliers du plafond et des murs.

Pas de trace d'Akuma… Il continua à avancer… d'un tas de gravas dépassait du blanc… Des cheveux blancs… Il se précipita et dégagea son équipier… le souleva doucement en le prenant dans ses bras… Il semblait inconscient et respirait mal :

- Pousse de soja !

Les yeux d'Allen s'entrouvrirent :

- Kanda… j'ai gagné…

Ses yeux se refermèrent et sa respiration se fit encore plus lente pour se réduire à presque rien, à peine un souffle :

- Je t'interdis de mourir Pousse de soja, rugit Kanda alors qu'une larme coulait de sa joue et tombait sur le visage de son coéquipier. Elle glissa lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres entrouvertes où elle tomba dans sa bouche.

La respiration d'Allen sembla reprendre un peu plus vite, ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau et sa main tenta un mouvement vers le visage du japonais mais retomba brutalement sur le sol :

- Kanda… murmura-t-il  
>- Non, Allen ! Restes avec moi !<p>

Un léger sourire vint étirer les lèvres de l'agonisant alors que le japonais le soulevait dans ses bras pour le ramener le plus vite possible jusqu'au traqueur. Il devait le sauver !

ooo000ooo

La première chose qu'il perçut fut le goût salé dans sa bouche, douce saveur pourtant légèrement amère, il aima ce goût, il lui sembla qu'il était lié à quelque chose d'important mais son esprit refusait encore de lui dire quoi, il replongea dans l'inconscience.

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne soit autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie de la congrégation où il avait été rapatrié depuis qu'il allait mieux.  
>Bien sur ses amis venaient le voir quand ils m'étaient pas en mission, mais il en avait plus qu'assez d'être consigné sur un lit à lire.<p>

Sa première visite fut pour le réfectoire où Jerry l'accueillit en lui servant tout ce qu'il demandait.  
>Lavi et Lenalee vinrent le rejoindre :<p>

- Alors Allen, heureux d'être enfin sortis ?

Mais le jeune homme resta muet, surpris Lavi le regarda attentivement. Le jeune exorciste avait la salière à la main et mettait régulièrement un peu de sel sur sa langue puis le dégustait en fermant les yeux.

- Pousse de soja ! s'écria Lavi.  
>- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !<br>- Alors réponds !  
>- Tu m'as parlé ?<p>

Lavi haussa les épaules :

- Dis Allen ?  
>- Oui, Lenalee.<br>- Quel est ton problème avec le sel ?  
>- Je ne retrouve pas le bon goût, expliqua le jeune exorciste.<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- Quand j'étais blessé, alors que je sombrais, j'ai le souvenir d'un goût de sel, je cherche à le retrouver….<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- C'est important, c'est ce qui m'a sauvé.<br>- Salut pousse de soja ! dit Kanda en s'installant à leur table avec un étrange petit sourire.  
>- Kanda ! Bonjour ! répondit Allen, surpris de le voir s'installer à leur table, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur mission commune.<br>- Je ne vois pas comment du sel aurait pu te sauver, continua Lenalee après avoir salué je japonais à son tour.  
>- En fait ce n'est pas le sel, c'est ce qui est lié avec, mais je ne me rappelle pas… Alors tu comprends, si j'arrive à retrouver le goût exact, peut-être que je me souviendrais, expliqua-t-il.<br>- T'inquiètes, ça reviendra, intervint Lavi  
>- J'espère… lui répondit Allen pensivement en reposant la salière… il savait que c'était important… il fallait que ça lui revienne…<p>

Quelques jours plus tard, Allen n'était toujours pas arrivé à retrouver ce qu'il cherchait tant, malgré l'aide de Jerry qui lui avait présenté et fait goûter toutes les sortes de sel qu'il connaissait :

- Là, je ne vois plus, lui dit le cuisiner.  
>- Ce n'est pas grave, merci Jerry, répondit Allen en faisant demi-tour.<p>

Il reprit lentement le chemin de sa chambre, la tête basse, désespéré à l'idée de ne jamais trouver cet élément si important à ces yeux.

Il croisa Kanda sans même le remarquer, perdu dans ses sombres pensées, qui lui, se retourna sur son passage et le suivit longuement des yeux, se demandant s'il devait le mettre sur la voie… Après tout, il savait ce dont il cherchait à se souvenir à tout prix, mais avait-il vraiment envie qu'il s'en souvienne ? D'un côté oui, mais uniquement si… Il se donna un claque mentale pour ne pas penser à une évidence qui lui faisait mal, le jeune exorciste n'avait d'yeux que pour la douce Lenalee… Non, il valait mieux qu'il ne souvienne de rien… se dit-il en repartant.

ooo000ooo

De nouvelles missions vinrent occupées le quotidien de nos jeunes amis, et ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous un soir au réfectoire du quartier général.

Allen discutait joyeusement avec Lavi qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis un moment, Kanda écoutait la conversation sans y participer :

- Au fait, tu t'es souvenu ? demanda soudain Lavi.  
>- Souvenu de quoi ?<p>

Il lui montra la salière :

- Oh ça, non je cherche toujours, dit Allen dont l'expression s'assombrit d'un seul coup, c'était vrai, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé, du moins pas entièrement.

Kanda avait relevé la tête de ses soba et observait le jeune exorciste sont le visage s'était empli de douleur

- Mais je trouverais, je m'en suis fais la promesse, dit-il encore en retrouvant un petit sourire.  
>- Pourquoi un tel acharnement ? demanda Lavi.<br>- Je sais que c'est important, je le sens au fond de moi, c'est tout.  
>- En quoi quelque chose dont tu ne souviens pas peut-il avoir une telle importance à tes yeux pousse de soja ? demanda soudain Kanda.<p>

Allen allait répliquer vertement, comme à son habitude quand il se moquait de lui, mais le ton et surtout l'expression de sérieux du japonais l'en dissuada :

- Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, c'est comme si il me manquait une partie de moi qu'il faut que je retrouve…  
>- Une partie de toi ? demanda Lavi.<br>- Je sais, comme ça, dit comme ça parait complètement ridicule non ?  
>- Je ne te le fais pas dire !<br>- Et pourtant j'en suis sur, affirma-t-il

Kanda ne commenta pas et se replongea pensivement dans ses soba, observant le jeune exorciste à la dérobée.

Lenalee arriva sur ces entrefaites et la conversation s'orienta sur d'autres sujets, pourtant même si Allen reprit un air plus joyeux, Kanda ne fut pas sans remarquer la profonde mélancolie qui obscurcissait le fond de ses yeux.

ooo000ooo

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, le jeune exorciste se promenait dans le parc accompagné de son fidèle Timcanpy, l'air était plutôt doux en cette journée de fin d'été, il finit par s'asseoir sur un muret pour regarder les étoiles et soupira longuement.

La question de Lavi l'avait ramenée à ses tristes pensées… Des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage et machinalement il les goûta, comme chaque fois qu'il pleurait depuis ce jour où en pleine bataille, de la fumée l'avait fait pleurer et qu'il avait découvert par hasard le goût salé de ses larmes… et il avait compris… C'était presque le même goût mais pas tout à fait… C'était des larmes dont il se souvenait… mais pas les siennes… Seulement il n'y avait que Kanda avec lui et il n'imaginait pas Kanda verser des larmes pour celui qu'il détestait le plus… A cette pensée, son cœur se serra encore plus et ses larmes redoublèrent… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui que son cœur choisisse ? Et comment savoir si c'était bien ses larmes qui l'avaient sauvé et surtout pourquoi ?

Timcanpy revint se poser sur sa tête, ses ailes balayant doucement son visage en larmes comme pour consoler le jeune adolescent qui eut un pauvre sourire :

- Je sais, je ne dois pas me laisser gagner par mes émotions, lui dit Allen, mais tu comprends je l'aime tellement… si seulement il ne me détestait pas autant…

Doucement il reprit la route de la tour pour rejoindre sa chambre.

ooo000ooo

Encore une mission, cette fois il faisait équipe avec son pire ennemi et son amour secret, Kanda, et celui n'avait pas l'air plus enchanté que lui. Mais le devoir passait avant tout et ils prirent le chemin de la gare.

Ils s'installèrent chacun à un bout du wagon, Allen mit ce temps à profit pour récupérer de sa nuit assez courte car hantée par le visage d'un certain japonais qui lui, regardait tranquillement défilé le paysage et semblait être à des années lumières de là.

Une mission banale, les akuma fusant de toutes parts, ils avaient du mal à s'en sortir mais réussirent finalement à prendre le dessus, il n'en restait que quelques uns.

Ils étaient tous les deux blessés, mais la bataille était rude et ils devaient la gagner, même au prix de leur vie.

Sentant la défaite, les deux derniers akuma se regroupèrent et foncèrent ensemble sur Kanda, celui-ci réussit à en couper un en deux mais ne put éviter le deuxième. Un cri fusa et le coup qu'il attendait ne vint pas, devant lui venait de s'interposer Allen qui s'écroula sous le coup destiné à son partenaire, non sans avoir tué le dernier akuma.

Kanda vint jusqu'à lui et le souleva, il s'était évanoui sous le choc mais le coup n'était pas mortel :

- Idiot, murmura le japonais au jeune exorciste inconscient dans ses bras, quand cesseras-tu de protéger tout le monde ?

Il releva la tête, l'innocence ne risquait plus rien, il la récupéra et chercha des yeux un endroit où il pourrait emmener son partenaire.

Un guetteur vint à sa rencontre :

- Il y a un endroit au calme là-bas, lui dit-il en lui indiquant de la main une maison encore en état. Il souleva son précieux fardeau qui se nicha naturellement dans ses bras et suivit la direction indiquée.

Le guetteur soigna leurs blessures puis les laissa se reposer et alla monter la garde. Kanda se glissa aux côtés de son partenaire dans le lit qu'il avait trouvé dans la maison, épuisé, il s'endormit rapidement.

Un cri le réveilla, Allen à ses côtés s'agitait et se débattait dans un cauchemar :

- Kanda ! Non !

Visiblement il revivait leur bataille, il l'attira dans ses bras :

- Calmes-toi, pousse de soja, je vais bien.

Un sourire étira les lèvres fines d'Allen qui se calma doucement en se lovant dans les bras du japonais, sa tête vint se nicher contre le torse puissant :

- Kanda… Je veux pas te perdre… murmura-t-il dans son sommeil, serres-moi fort… Yu-chan…

Kanda eut un sursaut d'étonnement, un violent frisson le parcourut… Se pouvait-il qu'il se soit trompé à son sujet ? Il se rendormit sur cette question, Allen toujours dans ses bras.

Une douce chaleur l'entourait, il s'y sentait bien, il soupira d'aise sans ouvrir les yeux… Kanda… Ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve et pourtant il lui semblait si réel. Instinctivement il chercha à atteindre ses lèvres et les trouva… Un baiser… Il frissonna en sentant ses lèvres s'ouvrir sous la caresse des siennes et sa langue venir jouer avec la sienne… Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait… Elles jouèrent longtemps… s'entraînant tour à tour dans un long et sensuel ballet qui déclenchait des frissons dans tout son corps… pourtant ce goût… du sel… le même que…

Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard sombre, paniqué il rompit le baiser et recula violement, mais les bras qui l'enserraient le retinrent :

- Kanda !  
>- Pousse de soja !<p>

Mon Dieu ! Qu'avait-il fait ? Il allait encore plus le haïr après ça…il remarqua alors des larmes sur le visages de son partenaire, machinalement en cueillit une et la porta à sa bouche :

- Alors, c'était bien tes larmes, commenta-t-il.  
>- T'avais deviné ?<br>- Je m'en doutais mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire, et maintenant ?  
>- Quoi maintenant ?<br>- Pourquoi des larmes ?  
>- Ca ne te regarde pas pousse de soja !<br>- Je m'appelle Allen, Kanda !

Un sourire étira les lèvres du japonais, alors que les yeux d'Allen s'emplissaient de colère, Kanda restait Kanda, arrogant, affichant cet air supérieur, sur de lui, passant son temps à le rabaisser…

- Tu m'a donné un nom plus doux cette nuit… dit-il, redis-le et je fais un effort.

Un nom plus doux ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Cette nuit… et pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ?

- Yu, tenta-il néanmoins.

- Pas mal, pousse de soja mais pas assez bien, répondit-il en l'attirant de nouveau à lui/  
>- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Yu-chan… essaya de se défendre le jeune exorciste en tentant vainement d'échapper aux bras puissants de son aîné.<br>- Je t'embrasse Allen-chan, dit le japonais en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Allen se figea. Il l'embrassait. Et c'était vrai, son esprit cessa de fonctionner et il répondit en gémissant au baiser brûlant du japonais et cette fois il était sur ne pas être dans un rêve. Son corps entier fut pris d'incontrôlables frissons et une violente vague de chaleur l'envahit.

Hors d'haleine, Kanda rompit le baiser et descendit lentement dans le cou de l'adolescent qui gémissait dans ses bras, une de ses mains parcourant déjà son torse à travers la fine barrière de tissu de sa chemise. Il affermit un peu sa prise autour de sa taille et l'allongea sur le dos.

Allen sursauta en sentant sa main s'insinuer directement sur son torse, lui arrachant un gémissent, il se sentit déposséder de sa chemise et ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans ceux de braise de son compagnon qui, sans le quitter des yeux descendit sur son torse dénudé et y déposa les lèvres. Nouveau sursaut d'Allen qui gémit :

- Yu-chan…  
>- Tu vois, quand tu veux pousse de soja…<br>- Qu'est-ce que… commença Allen alors que la main de Kanda descendait nettement plus bas et effleurait son sexe gonflé, ce qui provoqua chez lui un violent sursaut et un plus forte onde de chaleur le traversa de part en part.  
>- Tais-toi pousse de soja, dit-il en le bâillonnant à nouveau de ses lèvres.<p>

Allen poussa un gémissement étouffé alors que la main mutine continuait son exploration et commençait une caresse langoureuse sur son bas-ventre qui le mettait en véritable transe. Ses mains vinrent s'accrocher aux épaules nues de Kanda avec force. Celui-ci redescendit dévorer son torse, s'attardant longuement sur les perles roses.

Une vague de tendresse et de désir submergea le japonais à l'image incroyablement sexy qu'offrait le jeune exorciste aux cheveux blancs : les joues rosies par le plaisir, les yeux fermés, sa lèvre supérieure mordant sa lèvre inférieure avec force pour ne pas crier ou gémir, malgré tout, il laissait échapper des râles de plus en plus forts à intervalles réguliers. Son corps frémissait et palpitait tout entier sous les caresses qu'il lui infligeait.

Il l'avait su dès leur première rencontre, ce gamin était dangereux pour lui…sa volonté implacable à sauver les gens…ses grands yeux bleus gris, presque blancs parfois…ses cheveux aussi blanc que la neige…et son sourire si lumineux qui petit à petit avait réussi à percer la carapace qu'il s'était forgé…

Kanda cessa un instant ses caresses pour le déshabiller entièrement, coupant d'un baiser les protestations qu'il s'apprêtait à émettre. Oh non, il ne cesserais pas, il allait faire vibrer à l'infini celui qui avait réussi à faire tomber toutes ses précieuses barrières…

Allen ne savait plus où il en était, son corps semblait brûler de toute part et Kanda venait d'achever de le mettre nu, il rougit violement sous son regard caressant. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé le japonais si froid à l'ordinaire faire preuve d'autant de douceur et de chaleur, il se sentait partagé entre la peur et le besoin de sentir encore ses mains sur lui, sa langue traçant de longues arabesques sur son torse et ses baisers…même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait pensé pouvoir partagé un tel instant avec lui :

- Yu-chan, osa-t-il quand même.  
>- N'ais pas peur pousse de soja, fais-moi confiance…<p>

Kanda n'avait aucune envie de l'effrayer, aussi calma-t-il ses propres sensations pour le mettre peu à peu en confiance, ses caresses redoublèrent et il vit ses yeux se remplirent de cette fièvre brûlante alors que sa main prenait possession de son membre dressé.

Allen sursauta au contact et ses mains cherchèrent instinctivement la chaleur de son partenaire, doucement, timidement elles commencèrent des caresses maladroites sur le torse musclé de son aîné, redessinant les contours des muscles, de son tatouage, osant même s'aventurer sur les perles de chairs, s'émerveillant des gémissements qu'il faisait naître dans la gorge du japonais.

Il était noyé dans un monde qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné, ses mains s'enhardissaient petit à petit et descendirent même jusqu'à la ceinture du boxer qu'avait encore le japonais. Mais il ne put aller plus loin, son propre corps réagissant de plus en plus fort aux sensations provoquées par la main de Kanda, sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement, ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'arqua soudain dans un cri, se répandant dans la main du japonais.

- Yu-chan…gémit-il.

Il rouvrit les yeux, Kanda le regardait et il rougit de nouveau. Pour cacher son trouble, il l'attira à lui pour goûter à sa peau, le japonais se laissa faire de bonne grâce un petit moment savourant les caresses innocentes de son jeune amant. Il était craquant, s'appliquant à découvrir chaque millimètre carré de son torse avec des gestes qui trahissaient son inexpérience, mais cela ne l'en rendait que plus désirable aux yeux de son partenaire.

Avec douceur il reprit le contrôle de l'échange et commença une toute nouvelle exploration qui arracha un cri de stupeur et de plaisir à Allen. Les doigts encore plein de sa semence, il s'appliqua à détendre en douceur l'intimité encore inviolé de son jeune amant.

Allen commença par grimacer de douleur devant cette intrusion dans son corps, mais de nouvelles vagues de chaleur vinrent bientôt le parcourir, confiant, il s'abandonna à cette nouvelle forme de plaisir.

Tant pis, même si cela ne durait pas, que demain Kanda redevienne aussi froid qu'à l'ordinaire, il lui resterait ce souvenir qu'il pourrait chérir dans ses nuits si solitaires…

Comment cet être aussi glacial que l'Antarctique pouvait-il se muer en ce véritable brasier ?

Il ne savait pas et s'en foutait. Savourer à l'extrême cet instant unique entre eux était vital pour sa propre survie.

Alors il plongea, se laissa submergé par les divines sensations que lui procurait le japonais, son propre corps répondit intensément au caresses envoûtantes et si nouvelles pour lui. Il se mit à gémir et à crier sans retenue, réclamant par un langage plus vieux que le monde ce besoin d'amour et d'union des corps qu'ont tous les humains au plus profond de leur être.

Kanda perçut immédiatement le changement qui venait de s'opérer chez son jeune amant, déclanchant une véritable fièvre dans son corps en fusion, il le voulait….

Il cessa ces caresses et lui releva les jambes, les plaçant sur ses épaules et d'une poussée prit possession de son corps.

Allen hurla de douleur sous l'intrusion brutale, malgré les caresses que le japonais continuait d'effectuer, il avait le souffle coupé et cherchait désespérément à inspirer. Pourtant peu à peu son propre corps sembla se détendre alors que Kanda entamait de lents mouvements en lui. La douleur s'estompa doucement pour faire place à des longues vagues qui déferlaient en lui avec de plus en plus de force, le guidant vers ce besoin impérieux de fusionner avec le japonais. Ses jambes glissèrent le long de son corps et s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches, enfonçant plus profondément encore son amant en lui qui cria à son tour.

Kanda n'était plus maître de ses sens, embrasé par le corps chaud qui ondulait sous lui, se calquant à son rythme, il cria sans retenue rejoignant les cris de son amant. Leurs mouvements s'amplifièrent encore et encore, unissant au-delà de toutes les paroles du monde leurs deux âmes par l'intermédiaire de ce qu'ils partageaient.

Les vagues de plaisirs soulevaient leurs deux corps frémissant de sueur, les déconnectant du présent l'espace de cette étreinte intense et magique avec une force qu'aucun d'eux n'avoueraient jamais. La délivrance s'abattit sur eux en une longue plainte qui arqua leurs deux corps les laissant pantelants et hébétés par sa puissance, retombant lourdement sur le lit, leurs lèvres s'unissant une dernière fois, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

ooo000ooo

Il faisait jour quand Allen s'éveilla, instinctivement il chercha la chaleur de Kanda mais le lit était vide. Il se redressa en se demandant s'il avait vraiment vécu cette nuit avec lui, une violente douleur au rein lui confirma que oui.

Il explora l'endroit où il se trouvait et découvrit une salle de bain où il se délassa sous une douche avant de partir à la recherche de ses compagnons. Un guetteur l'attendait en bas avec un petit déjeuner qu'il engloutit avec plaisir :

- Mr Kanda est déjà reparti vers une autre mission, nous devons ramener l'innocence au quartier général, l'informa celui-ci, vous avez dormi pendant plusieurs jours.  
>- D'accord, se contenta-t-il de répondre<p>

ooo000ooo

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son retour de mission, il savait par Lenalee que Kanda était lui aussi rentré depuis la veille, mais ne l'avait pas vu.

Malgré lui, une sombre mélancolie l'avait de nouveau envahie petit à petit. Et alors qu'il regagnait sa chambre trois jours plus tard, il retenait à grand peine ses larmes. D'accord, il n'avait pas espérer un changement d'attitude de la part du japonais, mais au moins un minimum… Or, celui-ci semblait encore plus distant qu'avant… depuis trois jours qu'il était là, c'est à peine s'il lui avait dit bonjour….

Vaincu par les émotions et les larmes qu'il ne retenait plus, il sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Kanda surplombait le lit où dormait Allen avec un léger sourire sur le visage, il pouvait voir les traces de larmes versées par son jeune amant, se doutant des émotions par lesquelles il était passé depuis ces trois derniers jours. Il l'avait croisé plusieurs fois sans lui accorder la moindre attention… et même si ses pas l'avaient conduit ici cette nuit, il en ignorait encore la raison, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas la connaître…

Il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa contre le corps chaud du jeune exorciste, l'attirant dans ses bras, le réveillant :

- Kanda ?  
>- Tais-toi pousse de soja ! dit le japonais en le bâillonnant de ses lèvres.<p>

Allen se laissa aller dans les bras puissants de son aîné, souriant intérieurement. Rien ne changerait jamais entre eux, ils continueraient à se haïr le jour pour mieux s'aimer dans le secret de leurs nuits communes et cela suffisait au bonheur d'Allen qui sentait son corps et ses sens s'éveiller en même temps que ceux du japonais.

Quand le soleil se leva le lendemain, ses rayons vinrent chauffer les deux corps enlacés et Kanda resserra son étreinte autour du corps chaud et doux, se disant que pour cette fois, il pouvait bien s'accorder un petit peu de temps dans cette douce chaleur, mais que cela ne devait pas devenir une habitude.

Fin


End file.
